


The Bear

by orphan_account



Category: Touching Spirit Bear - Ben Mikaelson
Genre: Bear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this in 7th grade, enjoy
Relationships: Bear x Cole Mathews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Bear

Cole lay next to the tree, half conscious, thinking about food.  
Man, food sounded great, he thought to himself.  
As he laid there, his wounds bleeding out, thinking about the bear attack.  
Then he heard it.  
Thump thump thump thump.  
He looked up to see the the familiar vibrantly white bear a couple inches from his face. He almost screamed in terror.  
“You dead bro? No? Aight imma go,” the spirit bear said, ambling away.  
Cole just stared as the bear walked away, catching a fish.  
“What the-” cole started, utterly confused.  
The bear returned once again.  
“Aight bro, sorry I nearly killed you. Here's a fishie” the bear said, dropping the shiny fish.  
Cole stared again, wishing he had the energy to shoo it away.  
“Eat” it grunted.  
Cole growled lightly.  
“Bruh, stop dying, i just wanna help,”  
Cole stared at the, almost shiny in the sunlight, bear.  
“Im good thanks,” he grunted.  
The bear snatched up the fish and chewed it up staring at Cole.  
Then he just growled at cole, making him shriek in terror.  
He than just shoved the fish down his throat.


End file.
